CZUWALIŚMY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor Elendiari.


**CZUWALIŚMY  
Elendiari**

_Legolas_  
Nie mam daru przepowiadania, ale, gdy podnieśli cię z uścisku orlich szponów, spojrzałem ci w twarz i zobaczyłam śmierć. Twoja twarz, gdy wyruszaliśmy z Imladris była blada, ale pełna determinacji i piękna, teraz czarna była od brudu Mordoru, a zmarszczki bólu poznaczyły czoło. Aragorn podał mi ciebie, i dźwignął Sama.  
- Szybko – powiedział. - Musimy przenieść ich w miejsce, gdzie jest czystsze powietrze.  
Nigdzie w pobliżu Mordoru nie było czysto. Zanieśliśmy was, tak daleko od pola bitwy, jak się dało, I pozostawiliśmy wśród rannych i uzdrowicieli. Zostawiłem cię pod opieką Gandalfa i Najwyższego Króla. Kiedy wróciłem w parę godzin później, niosąc twego walecznego, młodszego kuzyna, którego ciało zdruzgotał troll, byłeś umyty, ale było tam jeszcze coś, lekka poświata dokoła, która nie jest czymś zwyczajnym u śmiertelników. To wtedy zrozumiałem, że będziesz żyć. Będziesz żyć, lecz nie w Śródziemiu. I choć, zdawało się to być poza wszelkim rozsądkiem, zrozumiałem, że będziesz żył za Morzem.  
_Aragorn_  
Pierwszej nocy, nie wiedziałem czy będziesz żyć. Kiedy Legolas wrócił do namiotu, spojrzał na ciebie i uśmiechnął się, jakby zobaczył coś, czego ja zobaczyć nie mogłem.  
- Z nim, będzie dobrze, Aragornie. – rzekł. Ale ja nie byłem pewien. Tak daleko już, odszedłeś, gdy opuściłeś Mordor, że ciężką walką było wezwać cię z powrotem. Walką, która wyczerpała mnie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek byłem w życiu. Nawet, gdy już byłeś stabilny, siedziałem i obserwowałem cię. Wiedziałem, że Sam wyzdrowieje, on bowiem, nie przygotowywał się na śmierć, tak, jak ty. On zawsze miał zamiar wrócić, ale ty… ty nie. Twoja twarz, wychudzona i zmaltretowana, poznaczyły ją oznaki intensywnej wewnętrznej walki. Byłeś, tej nocy, nieruchomy tak, jakbyś już był martwy. Oddech miałeś płytki. Kiedy powiedziałem to Gandalfowi, pochylił się nad tobą, i wymruczał coś, czego moje uszy, nie potrafiły wychwycić. Po tym, twoja twarz rozluźniła się a oddech pogłębił, aż do chwili, gdy wiedziałem, że śpisz mocno. Wtedy dopiero zrozumiałem, że przeżyjesz.  
_Gimli _  
Młody hobbicie. Nie zamierzam się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem ci, że jeśli nie dasz temu rady, będę musiał stłuc cię osobiście i to, za starego Bilba. Jesteś w końcu Bagginsem, chłopie, czy nie? A Baggins nie poddaje się łatwo. Aragorn walczył o twe życie, i była to trudna walka także dla niego. Teraz od ciebie zależy, czy postanowisz wrócić do nas, czy nie. Wiesz, że możesz odpuścić, to jest dar Iluvatara dla nas, śmiertelnych. Aragorn może uleczyć twe ciało, ale tylko do ciebie należy decyzja, aby naprawdę żyć. Co by powiedziała Pani Galadriela, jeślibyś postanowił nie zostać?  
Co by powiedział Bilbo? Oho, to wreszcie wzbudziło twoje zainteresowanie. Widziałem, jak twoje brwi drgnęły. Tak, tylko pomyśl o Bilbie, czekającym w Rivendell. Chce poznać twoją historię, historię, którą mu obiecałeś. Śpij teraz, i odzyskaj zdrowie, bo masz przyjaciół i rodzinę, którzy tutaj czekają na ciebie Frodo.  
Więc nie waż się umierać, młody. Za wiele przeszedłeś, aby teraz łatwo odrzucać życie.

_Merry_  
Kiedy przybyłem z Minas, na nabrzeżu przywitał mnie Gimli. Zaprowadził mnie do Pippina. Był ranny, ale Aragorn powiedział, że niezadługo znowu będzie mógł tańczyć na stołach po knajpach w Shire, a więc nie martwiłem się o niego. Ale, byłem przerażony, kiedy zobaczyłam ciebie. Byłeś tak nieruchomy i mały na za wielkim posłaniu. Mówiłeś przez sen, i płakałeś wzywając matkę. Ten widok złamał mi serce, tak, że od razu podszedłem do łóżka, i wspiąłem się na nie obok ciebie, gładząc twe włosy, tak, jak kiedyś ty, gładziłeś moje, gdy byłem małym dzieckiem i miałem zły sen. Zaśpiewałem tą kołysankę, którą śpiewała moja mama, a ty, natychmiast zwinąłeś się wtulony we mnie, jak dziecko. Byłeś tak lekki, a ja trzymałem cię, kołysząc i śpiewając. Znieruchomiałeś i trzymałeś się mnie, jak liny ratunkowej, która wiąże z życiem. Obieżyświat, Gandalf i inni lekarze też byli w namiocie, ale w ogóle nie zwróciłem na nich uwagi. Obieżyświat podszedł i położył dłoń na twoim czole. Spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy przedstawiały naraz i smutek i ulgę.  
- Merry, zostaniesz z nim chwilę dłużej? Nie był jeszcze tak spokojny, dopóki nie przyszedłeś.  
- Zostanę. – powiedziałem. Wiem, że nie zostawiłbym cię teraz samego, nawet, gdyby wszyscy orkowie, jacy jeszcze zostali, utworzyli jedną bandę i zaatakowali obóz.  
Zostałem z tobą całą noc, Frodo, i nie puściłem cię do świtu, kiedy nadszedł Obieżyświat i zmusił mnie do położenia się spać w namiocie Pippina. Ułożyłem cię, na poduszkach, a ty westchnąłeś we śnie. Westchnienie ulgi i zadowolenia. Pocałowałem cię w czoło, i poszedłem spać. Wówczas odzyskałem wiarę, że z tobą wszystko będzie dobrze.

_Pippin_  
Długo nie pozwalali mi wyjść z namiotu i iść cię zobaczyć, Frodo. Namawiałem i błagałem, ale Obieżyświat powtarzał, że mam odpoczywać. Powiedział, że byłem tak poważnie ranny, że nie nadaje się jeszcze do chodzenia gdziekolwiek. Ale gdy tylko wyszedł do namiotu wpadli Gimli z Legolasem, podniesli mnie razem z posłaniem, i przenieśli do twojego namiotu.  
- Nie wygadasz nikomu, że my to zrobiliśmy. – powiedział Legolas, kiedy postawili moją pryczę na ziemi. – Nigdy.  
- Dobrze. - odpowiedziałem, już patrząc na ciebie – nigdy.  
Trzymałem twoją ręke. Merry powiedział, że spałeś przez wiekszą częśc ostatnich paru dni. Twoja twarz była tak spokojna, a oddech był głęboki. Wyglądałeś wtedy, zupełnie jak elf, pięknie. Powiedziałem o tym Legolasowi i Gimlemu, na wpół bojąc się, że zaczną się smiać, ale oni obaj zgodzili się ze mną, całkowicie poważni. Promieniałeś, i to nie było złudzenie optyczne. To nie były sztuczki światła. Wyglądałeś, jak gdybyś miał w sobie światło gwiazd, które emanowało dokoła. To sprawiło, że poczułem się szczęśliwy, tak szczęśliwy, że zacząłem płakać. Opowiedziałem ci wtedy tę historię, którą ty opowiadałeś mi tej nocy, gdy myślałem, że troll jest w szafie. Tę o dzielnym chłopaku, hobbicie, który wyruszył na przygodę i na końcu zamieszkał na pięknej wyspie wśród elfów, w nieśmiertelnym pokoju. Gdy obserwowałem, jak śpisz, wymówiłem krótką modlitwę, prosząc, żebyś to ty był tym chłopakiem. Chciałem, byś był tak szczęśliwy i spokojny w życiu, jak byłeś w tym snie. Wiedziałem, że będziesz żył, ale w jakiś sposób nie sądziłem, że będziesz żył tutaj. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że będziesz żył z elfami, ale nie wiedziałem gdzie. Ale teraz, musisz spać. Śpij dobrze, kuzynie, i wiedz, że cię kocham.  
_Gandalf_  
Mój drogi chłopcze. Dokonałeś tego. Ocaliłeś ich wszystkich i przeżyłeś. Śpisz teraz, głębokim, spokojnym snem, który, jak myślę nie byłby możliwy bez obecności Merrego i Pippina. Mimo, że to straszne łobuzy pomogli cię uleczyć docierając do ciebie w sposób, w jaki reszta z nas by nie mogła. Nie sądzę Frodo, abyś wiedział, jak wiele istnień dotknąłeś. Śpisz teraz, normalny kolor wraca na policzki, i w końcu wrócisz do zdrowia i do, choćby odrobiny spokoju, a na zewnątrz świat na ciebie czeka. Merry przychodzi co dzień i mówi do ciebie, opowiada ci historie, które nieskończenie mnie rozśmieszają. Legolas, każdą noc spędza stojąc przy tobie, śpiewając elfie pieśni. Gimli przychodzi, żeby ci powiedzieć o postępach Pippina, a Aragorn aplikuje leki, które wspomogą osłabione ciało.  
A ja? Ja czytałem w twym umyśle, i wiem, że przetrzymałeś ponad wszelką nadzieję. Wiem, czego inni nie wiedzą. Wiem, że to oni są powodem, dla którego nadal jesteś z nami. Bo nie chcesz zadać im bólu. To jeszcze jedno poświecenie z twojej strony. Ale, jeszcze nie wiesz, że otrzymasz największy zaszczyt, jakiego kiedykolwiek dostąpił hobbit, zaszczyt nigdy nie oferowany żadnemu, innemu śmiertelnikowi. Jeszcze nie zdałeś sobie sprawy, żeś uratował świat, i, że Sam śpi tu obok, twój najwierniejszy aż, do końca. Wiesz teraz tylko, że opuściłeś Ogień. Śpisz teraz w zupełnym pokoju, pokoju, kogoś pobłogosławionego miłością, tych, którzy są dokoła. Śpisz z błogosławieństwem Valarów. A ich światło promienieje z twej twarzy.

KONIEC


End file.
